


Gesundheit

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Papa Solas, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas teaches his daughter how to weave spells with only slightly disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: things you said that I wasn't meant to hear

“Let me try.”

Solas shakes his head. “No, it is too dangerous.”

He has been weaving the Fade into a new staff for most of the day. The work is delicate for each thread of magic must be considered carefully, each note tuned with precision to make the resulting song do as one wishes. Fenera has spent almost every hour by his side, clever attention catching on each of his motions, and she is incredibly talented for her mere fifteen years, but she has never tried something so complex.

“I’ll be careful, I’ll do what you say. Please?” Big, rounded eyes blink at him from behind long lashes and he sighs, defeated. 

“Pay close attention. Defensive and offensive spells are much stronger and more chaotic than others. We can begin with this one…”   

They begin with a simple cloaking spell meant to dissuade eyes from latching hold of whoever holds the staff.  He takes his time in explaining every step, spends a few moments more watching her practice through each movement. Finally, with no more excuses to delay, he takes a breath and a step back, hands pulsing with nullifying magic. It will destroy all his work, but it is a small price to pay to keep them both safe. 

When he inches closer as she readies herself, Fenera gives him a hard stare. “You’re making me nervous, stop it.”

He relaxes somewhat, returning to his place, but keeps the spell close at hand. “My apologies.”

Fenera’s arms dance in the air and pull magic from it as a soft melody hums through lips. Strands of purple and blue swirl around her and he watches every action, ready to act quickly if necessary. The magic twists around each other, tightening and tightening to a fine point, and seeps into the grain of the staff. When the last of it disappears, they both hold their breath until a gentle thrum vibrates through the air as the spell is accepted.

“Yes! I did it! Did you see that?”

Solas smiles as she jumps up and down. “You did very well.”

“Can I do another one?”

He gives her another defensive spell that she easily crafts into the wood and, at her inescapable insistence, teaches her a fire spell for the glistening orb curled at the top of the staff. Trails of orange and red flames wheel above her head and the power of it all shifts her hair and dances against her tanned skin. Solas feels excited pride swelling in his heart to see his child commanding the Fade as well as his ancient kin.

The good feelings rush away when he notices Fenera’s eyes widen, nose twitching, and the song stutters in her mouth. “Fen-”

She sneezes and the controlled fire explodes outwards in hungry waves. In a instant, Solas Fade steps forward, casting a barrier and throwing down dampening runes. Through the inferno he grabs Fenera and they burst through the other side, tumbling across the yard before landing in a heap of limbs and smoke.

“Fenera!” Frantic fingers grab hold of her shoulders and check for injuries, heart hammering high in his throat to think of her harmed. Healing magic surges through his veins, but she bats his hands away. 

“I’m okay.” There is soot on her face, scorch marks on her clothes, and the distinct odor of burnt hair in the air, but she appears in one piece. “That was-Dad!”

She points down towards his feet at the tails of his coat still caught on fire. Together they manage to smother and stomp on the flames and Fenera’s shrieks dissolve quickly into laughter when neither of them are in any more danger. Solas takes in her youthful face, ash stained and smiling, and cannot help but be drawn into her amusement as well. 

When the adrenaline has worn off, they dust themselves off and return to their feet. “I think it wise that we do not tell your mother about this.”

“Don’t tell me what, hm?” Keela leans against the courtyard, arms crossed. It is obvious by the murderous gleam in her eyes that she has seen enough to understand what has happened. Solas knows this will be a fire not so easily escaped.

“Uh oh,” Fenera mutters.

He cannot stop his own imminent demise, so he spares a quick kiss to her forehead before he whispers, “save yourself, Daughter.”

Her laughter returns and grows as she spins on her heels and darts up the steps into the palace. 

“Fenera, don’t you…Solas!”


End file.
